


Highlight Of Our Fight

by AshMagnet



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMagnet/pseuds/AshMagnet
Summary: Isogai gets found out after a simple compliment
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Kudos: 101





	Highlight Of Our Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Radio: On  
> Hello again everyone!  
> Back with more MaeIso!! ^^  
> Hope you are all well!  
> Hope this isn’t too OOC, and also hope there isn’t any grammar mistakes either :0  
> Sorry if there is in advance!  
> <3

They all ran through the forest, chasing each other and sneaking around like snakes,   
Maehara clutched his rubber knife in his hand, his guard up and eyes focused as he tried to pinpoint anyone else around him.  
Isogai saw his best friend in a clearing, trees and bushes seeming to form a circle around him, the bright sunlight shining down on him like a spotlight shining on a single dancer, centered in the stage performing their solo.  
The yellow glow highlighted him and the calm wind made his hair blow gently, Isogai blushed vibrantly as he took a moment to just admire his totally not crush as if Maehara was a stunning piece of art.  
He tiptoed slowly toward him, staying in the shade beneath the trees circling the clearing, his gold eyes gleamed as he focused, trying to find the perfect moment to strike.  
He leaped from his hiding place and pinned his friend to the floor, holding his friends hands in one hand and his rubber knife in the other, pointing it at Maehara’s throat, the tip poking into his skin.  
Maehara gasped as he felt someone jump him from behind, pinning him to the floor and pointing their knife at his throat with reflexes so quick it took him a moment to realize what just happened.  
“You’re out, Maehara”  
“Isogai?! Aw c’mon.... guess you caught me huh...” he breathed, trying to move his hands away, if only he could reach his knife, sitting on the ground a few feet away. Isogai smirked and lifted himself off his friend, holding out a hand to help him up, Maehara took it and dusted himself off.  
“I though I had my guard up good, guess I was wrong huh” he said, smiling a little, trying to get his breath back.  
Isogai laughed, “Shame huh, I almost left you there on your own because I felt bad, you looked so pretty in the spotlight of the sun, I bet the girls would faint if they saw you like that even for a second” they both laughed at that  
Maehara glanced at him.  
“You thought I was pretty?” His cute smile turned into a smirk.  
“Ah!.. uh, well, yeah.... I’m surprised that’s new to you though, all of us think you’re quite.... beautiful, really....” Isogai stammered, blushing a bit   
‘Oh word did I just give myself away?’ He thought, panicking a little.  
Maehara smirked a little more. “Well Prince Charming, you don’t look so bad yourself” The smirk turned into a smile.  
“T-thank you Maehara” he uttered, blushing still.  
Maehara giggled and leaned his face close to Isogai’s  
“Are you by chance, blushing?” Maehara whispered, smirking.  
“W-What!? No! I’m not b-blushing!” Isogai stammered and backed away a little, his blush a bright crimson painted on his face.  
Maehara being Maehara, took another step toward him, smiling, his eyes glowing a brown-orange colour, like bronze or marmalade.  
“M-Maehara?” Isogai stammered, backing up a little more, “what are yo-“  
Isogai felt himself back into a tree, crap...  
“Hey, it’s ok, Isogai, what’s wrong?” Maehara cupped his face with one hand, the other placed on the tree, above Isogai’s head.  
“I... uh.....” their eyes were locked, Isogai couldn’t tear his away, Maehara got a sort of sad look on his face.  
“Are you feeling ok?” Maehara whispered, the hand on Isogai’s face moving slightly to tuck some of his silky umber-brown hair from his face.  
Isogai blushed more. “I... I think I’m fine...” he said, his voice going into a whisper at the last word.

“Do you perhaps have a crush on me, Isogai?...”

Isogai became even more flustered, trying to deny it.  
“W-what!? No! I d-don’t! What made y-you think that?!” He stammered, trying to find a way out, but Maehara grabbed his hand with the hand previously on the tree.  
“You’re blushing though, why would you lie to me, Yuuma?”

“M-Maehara.... I—“

Maehara leaned closer, softly pressing his lips to Isogai’s. Isogai stiffened in shock, his eyes widened, before closing again and he relaxed, melting into the kiss as if they had done it a thousand times before. It felt surreal, and so natural and perfect, as if they were made for each other, their lips fitting together perfectly.  
It lasted for a few more seconds before Maehara pulled away, smiling softly at Isogai, before letting go of his hand and walking toward the outside of the forest, where the students stabbed would sit out.  
“Come on then, what are you waiting there for?”   
“Huh?!”  
Isogai looked at his hand, where he could just see the small fading dent the tip of the knife left on his palm.

“Hiroto!”

**Author's Note:**

> Dang, that gave me the feels, warm and fuzzy in my heart ,,><,,  
> Maehara you playboy!  
> Hope you enjoyed reading!!  
> Radio: Off


End file.
